Short Stories of Love
by XxMiss.NightOwlxX
Summary: Little one-shots and song-fics about my OTP for frustration purposes. KidxFem!Chrona
1. Anything Could Happen

**A/N: **I know, I know. I need to update Asymmetrically Broken but I don't really want to right now. I'm so mad that every time I think about it, I get upset.

So I was just sitting on the computer, typing up chapter 5 right? Well, I needed to reference something from an earlier chapter so I saved the story for the fifth time and opened a new tab. After I found what I was looking for, I went back to the chapter. Mad is an understatement. When I came back to it, I find that I went from 1,100 words back to - wait for it - 145. I lost 955 words.

I'm not giving up on it, I promise, I'm just gonna take a short break from it because every time I try to type it again, I end up in tears.

I just need to type _something_. So here's the first of many one-shots. Most of these will be song-fics. I'll update this one whenever I need to take a break from a story. So, here's the first one.

This will also be a place for my first lemon attempt, but not this chapter. Not all of them will be lemons. Just a few will and that's why it's rated M...

This is a long author's note... Sorry... Let's get to it! Those of you who know me (**Therbot**) you'll know why I wrote this.

I don't usually write 'instant attraction' with no relationship development but I felt like writing one anyway.

* * *

Anything Could Happen

**Chrona's PoV: **

"Crying will get you nowhere, my dear." he warns me gently.

"Don't call me that if you don't care." I fall to my knees as I say this and he falls with me.

"Chrona," his voice, though sickly-sweet, is laced in pain.

"Stop," I fight the urge to look at him, knowing that I'll burst into tears again if I do, "You don't have to pretend, Kid. I know you don't like me. Don't pretend, please." I say, keeping my head and voice low.

"I don't hate you. I'm not pretending, either, Chrona. I'm just trying to protect you. I care too much for you already, but soon I have to leave for my Reaper training. I'll be gone for a long time."

"Can't we just try and see where it goes?" tears form in the corner of my eyes again.

"If we do, we'll become too attached. For me to leave then would only break both of our hearts." his voice is trembling.

"But let's just _try. _Please." I finally look up at him and I see that his face is as tear-stained as mine.

"I wish we could, my dear."

"I told you not to call me that," I mean for this to come out fiercely but with my tears and seeing him cry, it's weak and is just a whisper, "Whenever you call me that, I melt and it becomes that much harder to let you go."

"I already care so much for you. I already know that my heart will break when I leave. I already want you. Chrona, I already love you."

He picks me up then and I'm cradled in his arms. I wrap my arms around his neck and bury my face in his shoulder. We're going somewhere. I'm not sure where but I don't lift my head to see. I hear a door open and close with a dull _thud _and then we're going up stairs.

Another door is opened and closed and I'm set on something soft. I know this means I should let go but I don't. I can't. I don't look up; I keep my head on his shoulder. I just let the tears fall endlessly. He sits down and pulls me into his lap.

"Chrona," he speaks quietly, as if expecting his voice to betray him, "Please look at me."

I lift my head and look at him. "Where are we?"

"My home. I need to talk to you and I wanted it to be somewhere private." he replies, taking my hand in his.

"I don't know if we have anything to talk about, really." I say.

"Yes, we do. Chrona, do you understand why we can't be together?"

"You have to leave soon and you'll be gone for a while." I recite.

"Yes, but do you remember what else I said back there?" he asks gently.

"You said 'Chrona, I already love you.'"

"That I did. And it's true. I do."

"So then what's the point of staying apart? If we know that we love each other, then how is that going to keep me from falling apart when you leave? If I know how you feel, and you know how I feel, why do we have to do this, Kid?"

"I just don't want you to have to suffer through anymore pain."

"But I know that you love me. And I love you. If you leave-" tears overwhelm me again.

"Chrona, shh, it's going to be alright. Trust me." he holds me tighter against him.

"W-We know h-how w-we feel. L-Let's ju-just try. P-Please, Kid. Please." I cry into his jacket, my words almost being drowned in my tears.

"Chrona-"

"If you say no, then you're just playing with my heart, Kid. If you're just going to say no, why did you bring me here to talk? You're building me up just to tear me down, aren't you? Kid, please don't do this to me."

"I'm not playing with your heart, dear. I just can't... I just can't."

"You can't what?" I ask, looking up at him and seeing tears in his eyes again. The hand that's holding mine tightens for a split second.

"I can't let you go." he whispers.

"You don't have to."

"Look at me, Chrona."

I lift my head to stare into his two-toned yellow eyes. Those eyes are what brought me to him. Those eyes...

He takes my face in his hands and then there's a light, warm pressure on my lips. When he pulls away, he moves to whisper in my ear.

"I love you, Chrona. Please, don't ever forget that."

"I love you, too, Kid."

* * *

**A/N: **Weeeellll... There's that. I'm not really proud of this one but oh well. I just had to write something to get my frustration out.

Alright.

I plan to have chapter 5 of "Asymmetrically Broken" out in the next few days. Maybe even tomorrow. I'm really sorry about the wait.

Until next time, byyyeeee!


	2. Why!

**A/N: **I was in the mood to write something tragic and C'est la mort by the Civil Wars started to play on my iPod and this was produced.

I cried the whole time I was writing this...

And I know I said a song-fic was next but I lied...

Enjoy, nonetheless.

* * *

She lays on the couch, her head on the arm rest, a binder propped up on her legs. A paper rests there, words on one-fourth of the page. Her dull eyes stare up at the ceiling, unblinking, and her mouth hangs open. A pencil, still in her hand, is poised as if ready to let the words flow. No words come.

Her hair is splayed out around her head, creating a halo effect, and her headphones rest in her ears, playing the music she writes to. Papers have been scattered, mismatching thoughts, creating incoherent stories.

Black still seeps from the hole in her chest, where her heart is, and from her throat, slit open.

A quick death, the slit throat is, came after having her arms, chest, stomach, and legs cut. The fabric of her dress is torn, shredded, from the knife that took her life.

She lays lifeless on the couch, her cold body waiting to be discovered.

The front door opens.

It's time.

The person who had just entered speaks, oblivious to the horrific scene that lay on the other side of the couch.

"Chrona, I'm home." Kid has just returned from seeing his father that day. He doesn't sense her presence but he sees her pink hair hanging over the side of the couch.

"Chrona?" he says, moving to look over the back of the couch. His concerned gaze meets her lifeless one. His eyes widen in terror as he takes her in.

Black stains her skin, clothes, and the papers that surround her. Tears fall his eyes and land on her cheeks. He goes around the couch to stand beside her. He reaches to touch her face, only to df all to his knees when he does, feeling her ice cold skin.

He takes the pencil from her hand and sets it on the floor, putting his hand in a pool of blood. The tears come faster as he takes the binder full of stories from her.

"Chrona!" he screams, taking her limp body in his arms, pulling the headphones out. "Who did this?' he asks, as if her body can answer him. Her dull eyes just stare at him.

He closes her eyes and sobs. Her head rolls to one side, hanging limply over his arm. He cradles her, putting a hand over her heart, he lets out a strangled cry.

"Chrona. No. Wh-Why?! Why did this happen?!" he cries, clutching her body to his chest. He kisses her desperately, like he can just kiss her awake. But he can't.

What he's not aware of is the knife that is wedged in between the couch cushions. When he finally sees it, he knows what must have happened. She cut herself. She stabbed herself and then slit her own throat. Next to the knife lays a note.

_Dear Kid,_

_I'm so sorry I left you the way I did. But, you see, I was so broken that you were starting to break with me. I could see it in your eyes every time you looked at me. I don't want anything happening to you so I did this. I'm so sorry but it's for your own protection. If you're reading this... I'm gone. I'm sorry. I love you, Kid. Be safe and take care of yourself. I love you._

_-Love, Chrona_

When Kid reads the note, he feels nothing. No pain, no sorrow, nothing. He sits there motionless, holding her.

He eyes the knife, still stuck in the couch. He jerks his arm out to it, fingertips grazing the handle. He grabs the knife. He takes the pencil in the other and picks up the note. He starts to write,

_Dear Chrona,_

_ I cannot live without you._

_-Love, Kid_

When he finishes he slashes his throat open. The blood pours from the wound. Still. he feels nothing. He clutches Chrona's body to him again and buries his face in her stomach. He falls backward, still holding her, and uses the last of his energy and life to kiss her.

His eyes close and they never open, the picture of Chrona laying with him the last thing he sees.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope that was as tragic to you guys as it was to me. If it wasn't, eh, I tried.

Leave a review if you like! I really like reviews. They're my favorite things in the whole world! :)


	3. You Have No Idea

**A/N: **Still not a song-fic... Maybe next time.

This is somewhat inspired by the beautiful dance that Sonya Tayeh choreographed for the top 20 dancers on So You Think You Can Dance. If you didn't see it, you should. It was beautiful.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Soul Eater nor Lilium.

* * *

The two pass each other on the sidewalk. Both heads and a portion of both faces are covered but their gazes meet. For a split second, lavender orbs meet two-toned yellow pools. She stops in her tracks, memories of those same eyes running through her mind. He stops as well, lavender eyes setting off a bell in his head. He turns first, placing a hand on her shoulder. She pulls her hood down as she turns, revealing pink hair. He removes his hood next, showing black hair with three white stripes.

No words are exchanged as tears well up in her eyes and spill over and a smile graces his lips.

"I haven't seen you in so long," he says, pulling her into a warm hug.

"Oh, my god. I've missed you so much!" she says, hugging him back.

"I've missed you, too. More than you know." he kisses the top of her head.

"So, how have you been? What have you been up to these past ten years?" she asks, pulling away to look at him. He's grown taller than her and now she has to look up to see him.

"Not a lot, really, unless you count taking over my father's position six years ago."

"Oh, really? That's so exciting! What do the people call you now?"

"I'm officially 'Lord Death' but people close to me still call me Kid. Nothing else has really fit me."

"Oh, well, pleased to be reacquainted with you, Lord Death." she says, humor lacing her otherwise serious tone.

"Oh, please, Chrona. I'll always be Kid to you." he says.

She laughs airily, bringing a smile to his face.

"Okay, okay. Ah, it's so good to see you again, Kid."

"You look fantastic. What have you been doing all this time?"

"Oh, traveling and stuff. Do you remember how much I used to talk about going to Europe?"

"Yes. You always wanted to learn French with me so we could talk without anyone else knowing what we were saying." he says, reminiscing the old days.

"And I did."

"Really?"

"Really!"

"Then say something!" he says, laughing.

"Vous rappelez-vous la promesse que nous avons fait l'autre?" ("Do you remember the promise we made each other?")

"Lequel?" ("Which one?")

"Je vous promets que, du fond de mon ceœur, que Je vais vous aimer, jusqu'à la mort nous sépare." ("I promise you, from the bottom of my heart, I'll love you 'till death do us part.")

"Oui, je le fais." ("Yes, I do.")

"Est-ce toujours vrai?" ("Is that still true?")

"Oui, il l'a toujours été et le sera toujours." ("Yes, it has always been and always will be.")

"Oh, Kid, do you really mean that?"

"A promise is a promise." he says, pulling her into the first kiss they've shared in ten years.

She throws her arms around his neck and stands on hir tippy-toes to kiss him back. When she pulls away she smiles at him with teary eyes.

"Why don't we head back to my house and catch up officially?"

"Sure," she says, "I'd like that."

The two walk to Gallows Manor, fingers laced together.

'It hasn't changed a bit,' she thinks to herself, 'But, then again, neither has he.' she giggles softly to herself.

"What is it?" he looks over at her.

"It's just that you haven't changed."

"I beg to differ. My OCD has actually gotten a lot better. I've toned it down quite a bit." he replies.

"Would you mind if I asked you to prove it?"

"Not at all."

She giggles again, reaching up to his hair. She ruffles the side without the stripes.

"Your stripes still haven't gone away." she says, kissing him on one cheek.

He doesn't even blink.

"How's that for proving it?" he tucks some hair behind her ear.

"What if I tilt the picture frames?"

"That still bothers me a lot."

"Then I won't do it." she smiles before kissing his other cheek and fixing his hair.

"Thank you. Let's go inside. It's starting to get cold out here."

"Okay."

The reunited couple sits on the couch in the living room, recounting stories of the past years.

"What else did you do while you were in Europe?"

"Well, I learned French, which you already knew, I learned how to play the piano, quite well, if I do say so myself, and I picked up some recipes and stuff."

"You said the piano?" he asks

"Yes. It's such a beautiful instrument and when the opportunity presented itself, I couldn't resist."

"Would you mind playing for me?"

"I'd love to." she stands and he leads her to the grand piano.

"I actually just had it tuned a few weeks ago, so it should be okay."

"Do you still play around on it?"

"Sometimes. Nothing fancy, really."

"Did you have a song in mind?" she asks, sitting on the bench.

"Yes. Do you, by any chance, know a song called Lilium?"

"Yes! It's my favorite, though it's been a while since I played it last." she strokes the keys, experimentally pressing a series of chords.

"Please?"

"Alright, I'll try."

She starts the song soft and slow. Only when she starts to sing does she speed up. Even though the song is in Latin, she knows every word.

"O quam sancta, quam serena , quam benigma, quam amoena, o castitatis lilium." she sings, her voice thick and dark.

He sits on the bench beside her and plays along with her, an octave higher. They play and sing together, their voices mingling and creating a soothing harmony.

"Kyrie, ignis divine, eleison." she slows the tempo to finish the song.

"O quam sancta, quam serena , quam benigma, quam amoena, o castitatis lilium." they hold the last chord and she takes her foot off of the pedal. She takes her shaky hands off the keys and places them over her heart.

"Are you alright?" he takes her hands away from her chest.

"I'm not sure."

"Are you sick?"

"No, no. I feel... Captivated."

"By what?"

"By you. You've captivated me." she looks over at him

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you see what you do to me?"

"Chrona, what are you talking about?" Something about her has changed. Her eyes are shimmering with something. She seems... Intoxicated.

"You have no idea how long I've waited to see you again." she says before she presses her lips against his.

He kisses back immediately, his hands dropping hers to move to hold her. One hand on the small of her back and the other in her hair, he licks at her bottom lip. She opens her mouth, giving access.

He trails the tip of his tongue along the roof of her mouth, causing her to shiver and wrap her arms around his neck. Their lungs burn for oxygen and force them apart.

He moves his hands to cup her face. He takes in her eyes, lidded with affection, her cheeks, covered in a light blush, and her lips, red and swollen.

"Kid," she whispers, pulling him back to her. Their foreheads touch and their gazes lock. He tucks her hair behind her ear again.

"Chrona." her name is a statement, a promise, and a bond all in one. He reunites their lips, slipping his tongue in again. She sighs lightly when he moves a hand down to her waist.

"Do you remember this?" he asks against her lips.

"Yes." she breathes, keeping her eyes closed.

"I've missed you." he says again, breaking away from her.

"I've missed you, too." she says, sighing with happiness.

* * *

**A/N: **When I wrote this, it actually went a lot longer than what I put here.

The French translations... I'm sorry if they're a little off...

I purposely left out the beginning of Lilium because I got lazy...

If I get love for this, I'll put the rest of it in here. It all depends.

This is probably the last thing from me until I get back from vacation. I'll try to post something the Monday I get back in town.

Until then, thanks for reading!


	4. When You're Gone

**A/N: **So, I finally got around to that song-fic.

I've been reading and writing a lot lately and I found a style of writing that I really like. I've done it a few times before and I like it. Here's my third attempt.

* * *

She's always been more of an introverted person. She keeps to herself, depends on herself. She never, not even for a second, thought that she'd want someone to be with her when she cries. If her wants were a reality, she would have someone near her at all times, for all she does is cry.

She's felt so alone. She's done it to herself, though. For days at a time, she sits in her room, the same room that they used to share, crying over her broken heart.

The number forty-six sticks in her mind, occupying every other thought se has. She counted the steps he took when he walked away from her. Finally, after the forty-sixth step, she turned and ran away. She had tried to tell him to stay but he wouldn't listen. He left anyway.

She knows that he saw the pain in her eyes, the pain he put her through when he told her he was leaving. It doesn't matter anymore. He's gone.

His face, the face she still loves, haunts her dreams, waking her up in the middle of the night to break her into tears yet again. She used to wake up, crying over silly nightmares but he was always there to comfort her, to protect her, and to rock her back to sleep. Now she cries alone, whispering to herself for reassurance.

"I miss you." she whispers to the darkness.

There's nothing she can do. Even sitting on their bed, curled up into a ball, sobbing, dredges up memories of their time together.

Another painful sob tears through her throat when she sees his face flash in her mind. All she can do is think about him. When she closes her eyes, she sees his face. When she tries to stop crying so she can breathe again, his voice sounds through her mind and she gets hysterical.

He left a shirt and one of his jackets when he left. She moves to pick them up and she wipes the tears away. She doesn't cry now, afraid that her salty tears will wash away the wonderful scent of him that still lingers on the fabric. She buries her nose into the shirt, breathing in his scent.

She's able to keep her tears under control for only a few short moments. After that, she's a mess. She throws the shirt away from her, out of reach, and screams. The agony of him being gone hits her again and she falls to the floor with the shirt. She drops to her knees, her face covered by her hands. With his scent she's reminded of the way he walks, the way he used to look at her, and the way he used to say her name. She whimpers but it's drowned out by her tears.

Forty-six steps. That's all it took to tear her apart.

Forty-six steps is what broke her.

Forty-six steps, that's when she knew he was really gone. She should have stopped at eight, knowing that that's all it would take to make his decision for him. But she stayed, counting.

She screams again but it's strangled. The tears won't stop and her head hurts, her stomach hurts, her heart hurts. He's gone. She folds herself into a ball on the floor, her tears, now silent, form a puddle on the cold floor.

"I miss you." she says again and her weak voice breaks in the middle.

She knows it, believes it with the pieces of her broken heart, that they were made for each other. They were supposed to be the 'Forever Couple.' She knew, and so did he, how much she put into loving him. She gave him everything. She gave him her mind, her body, and her soul. Everything she had, she gave to him. He didn't even give it back. He stole her. When he left, he took her with him. Now only the broken shell of her remains.

She needs him, more than anything. But she's without him and it's killing her.

He's killing her.

But she still wants him.

"Chrona,"

"No!" she screams, "No more! Please, he already haunts me. I can't deal with the hallucinations! They hurt!" she sobs.

"You're not hallucinating."

"That's what you always say! Why do you torture me?!"

"Chrona," arms wrap around her, causing her to stop crying and go still. The hallucinations never hold her, "It's really me." he says.

"Get away from me!" she hates him. Hates him for what he's done to her but even as she yells for him to get away, she clings to him. She clutches at his shirt, feeling his warmth envelope her.

"Why-h-how-" she starts, only to be cut off by another sob.

Now she's lost her words to him, too. What else is he going to take from her?

"Shh... You need to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up, just sleep for now. I'll be here, I promise." he lifts her up into their bed.

"Please." she says.

"Please what?" he whispers.

"Please tell me that you're real." in response, he leans down to kiss her the way he would if she was scared.

"It's really me." he says again.

"Why did you come back? Why did you leave in the first place?" she asks

"Chrona,you need to sleep. I'll tell you everything in the morning."

"You're going to stay?" she allows herself to sound hopeful.

"Yes,"

"How do I know," she pushes herself up to look into the yellow eyes she's longed to see for the past six months. Well, really, six months, four days, thirteen hours, and twenty-nine minutes. She's kept count again.

"I'm not going anywhere." he says, kissing her again. He wraps his arms around her and holds her close, something she's wanted for feel this whole time.

"You're back." she whisper-sighs as she falls asleep, a smile on her face for the first time since he left.

"Yes, I'm back. And I won't leave you ever again." he says. Maneuvering her under the blankets he lays next to her, wrapping her in his arms again.

"I'm sorry." he whispers in her ear.

Kid falls asleep next to Chrona, regrets and broken promises fill his mind then disappear. Chrona is peaceful again, happy that Kid is finally back.

He's finally back.

* * *

** A/N: **Well, this one isn't one I'm too proud of. As I was typing it up my mood changed and I didn't want it to be Chrona crying the whole time. It's kinda a happy ending... I like this one, don't get me wrong, it's just not my favorite.

I didn't proofread because I ran out of time. Sorry for any mistakes. I have to also apologize for all the mistakes in chapter 8 of Asymmetrically Broken... It's killing me.


	5. Dancing

**A/N: **I have too much going on... This is pretty short but I had the idea.

* * *

"B-But, Kid, I don't know how!" I complained as Kid pulled me off the bed.

"Don't worry, I'll teach you."

I blushed and he let go of my hand. He moved to the stereo system, put in a CD, and pushed play. Piano notes filled the room, slow and soft. It was a song I had heard before but the name wouldn't come to mind. The notes, high and low, mingled and created an interesting melody, one anyone could truly appreciate.

"You look confused." Kid said as he took my hand again and raised it up.

"I know this song. I just can't remember the name right now."

"Clair de Lune."

"Oh, that's right." I said as he took my other hand and placed it on his shoulder.

"Okay, keep your hand there."

"Alright."

His free hand then wound around me and rested on my waist.

"Okay, I want you to stand on my feet."

"What? Won't that hurt?" I asked, looking at him like he was crazy.

"No," he said, laughing, "It will help you learn."

"If you say so." I mumbled, placing my feet on his.

I kept my head down as he started to move. The arm around my waist disappeared to bring my chin up. Kid looked me in the eyes, causing me to blush.

"Don't look down. Keep eye contact with me, Chrona." he said softly, still dancing.

"Okay." I whispered, locking gazes with him. His arm went back to my waist.

The song continued in the background as Kid continued our movements. The music picked up a bit and he matched our movements to the tempo. I started to hum the tune.

"You know this one well, don't you?" Kid said, smiling at me.

"Yes, it's so pretty."

"How did you come across it?"

"I don't really remember."

"Oh." is all he said. The song began to come to a close and I frowned.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"It's almost over."

"Ah, that it is," he said, pulling me a bit closer, "What a shame. I'd love to keep dancing if only to hold you this close."

"Kid, I-" I started, feeling my face heat up hundreds of degrees, only to cut myself off.

"What is it, love?" he asked, leaning even closer.

The song ended and another began. This one I hadn't heard before but it was beautiful. It made me want to cry. Kid started to hum along, never moving away from me. Our faces were inches apart and I saw his eyes soften, as if the song also made him sad. He lifted me off of his feet and set me back down on the floor.

"Follow my lead." he said.

With our intertwined hands he took hold of my index finger and spun me before pulling me close again. He started to spin us in a small circle again and he tilted my head up so I could look at him.

"I wanted to try that." he whispered.

I was speechless, partly because of the music and partly because of the look in his eyes. It was like a mix of pain, happiness, love, and sorrow.

"Are you okay, Kid?" I whispered.

"I'm fine. It's just the song." he said, smiling sadly.

"What's it called?"

"River Flows in You."

"It's beautiful."

"Yes."

"Does it make you sad?" I asked, moving the hand on his shoulder to his face.

"A little, yes."

"Why?"

"It was my mother's favorite song. I learned to play it for her so she could hear it whenever she pleased." he said, stopping our movements.

"I'm sorry, Kid." I said.

"It's not your fault, Chrona." he said as he pulled me closer, wrapping me in his arms. I rested my head on his shoulder as the song ended.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"For what?"

"Teaching me how to dance." I said, pulling away just enough to look at his face.

"It was my pleasure. It was nice holding you close like that."

My face heated up again as his face came closer to mine. We were millimeters away and then his lips were on mine in a soft kiss.

I always liked it when we kissed. He was so gentle and sweet. He pulled away and smiled at me.

"Let's dance again sometime, shall we?"

"I'd love to." I said as I pressed my lips against his again.

"I love you, Chrona." he said when we pulled away.

"I love you, too."

* * *

**A/N: **Just a random idea I had... I know there are a few stories of them dancing and I wanted to do one, too.

It feels good to write my OTP again. It's been a while, really.

I used a Twilight song... I like that song a lot, though. Then River Flows in You was in the suggestion list and I love that song.

So, all done! Thanks for reading!


	6. Cutting

**A/N: **I have the worst case of writer's block ever. I don't want it affecting Asymmetrically Broken and I'm trying to get past it so I'm writing this. This will probably be bumpy and awful and I'm so sorry. Just bear with me, please. It'll hopefully be gone soon.

Okay, horrible one-shot, here we go.

* * *

**Kid's PoV: **

I made my way down the halls of Shibusen toward the underground cells. I'd been going to see Chrona for a few weeks now, probably five or six. One day, about three months ago, she had pulled me away at lunch.

_"K-Kid, can I-I t-talk to you?" she asked, pulling on my sleeve. _

_We weren't really close but I still saw her as one of my friends._

_"Sure." I said and she led me away from the group. _

_"I-I know we a-aren't c-close but I d-don't think I can g-go t-to anyone else." _

_"What's the matter?"_

_"I-I had these... Thoughts last night... Dr-Dreams." _

_"About what?" _

_"... Hurting myself."_

_"You didn't, did you?" I asked, concerned._

_"N-No. Ragnarok w-wouldn't let me." she said, looking at the ground._

_"What did you dream about?"_

_"S-Slashing at m-my w-wrists. I-I wanted to s-see t-the blood for some r-reason." she rubbed at her wrists as if to emphasize the statement._

_I took her thin wrists in my hands. _

_"Why?"_

_"I wanted to hurt." she didn't stutter and she met my gaze. I knew she was serious then._

_"Are you upset with yourself?"_

_"I'm a failure. Useless. It would be better if I was hurt. Punished." with this she looked away._

_"No, it wouldn't. Self-harm gets you nowhere." _

_"I can't stop thinking about it." she whispered._

_"Do you still want to hurt?"_

_"No, but I can't get it out of my head. It's like I don't have any control over it." _

_"I won't let you hurt yourself, then."_

_"Please." _

_"I promise. Starting today, I'll be your... protector of sorts." I said. Attempting to lighten the mood I smiled at her._

_"Thank you."_

_"You'll have to _let _me help you, though. I'll understand a bit of resistance but too much will make me suspicious."_

_"I asked y-you f-for your help. I-I'll remember that y-you're just h-helping m-me." _

_That same afternoon I went with her to her room and took every potentially dangerous object away. There weren't any odd objects. Just a random shard of glass. _

_"Do you know where this came from?" I asked, raising up the glass piece from its place on the floor._

_"N-No, I don't remember."_

_"Okay, would you mind if I searched around a bit?" _

_"No, g-go a-ahead."_

_I looked under her bed, in her nightstand, and in the drawers of her small desk. I decided against going through her clothes. I trusted her that much and I didn't want to make her uncomfortable. I didn't find anything else but I eyed the window, knowing she could break if she so desired. I didn't say anything for fear of giving her an idea._

_"Hey, Three-Stripes!" I heard Ragnarok before I saw him then he was there, perched on top of Chrona's head._

_"A-Ah, no, Ragnarok." Chrona said, covering her face._

_"Shut up. I gotta talk to 'em"_

_"Wait, what?" I asked, confused. He wanted to talk?_

_"Look, I don't like you. Chrona knows that but she went to you anyway. I'm on your side with this, Three-Stripes."_

_"What?" I was still baffled._

_"You really are stupid, aren't you? I'm not gonna let her get away with anything. Even though we share her body, she still gets a few things by me-"  
_

_"N-No, Ragnarok!" she said again._

_"Shut up! I ain't doing anything!" he said, pulling at Chrona's hair, "Look, I know when she's hurt. I'll tell you." he told me._

_"So, Ragnarok, you actually care about her?"_

_"I have to! It hurts me, too!"_

_"Of course," I mumbled, "Okay, so we're... Working together?" I asked, cringing._

_"Trust me, I don't like the idea much either." Ragnarok spat before he returned to his hiding place. _

_"Okay. Chrona, is this all you have?" I asked, motioning to the piece of glass again._

_"I-I think so." she said. She looked shaken up._

_"Are you alright?"_

_"I-I... Yes, I-I'm fine." I didn't buy it._

_I moved to sit beside her on the bed and I put my hand over hers.  
_

_"Chrona." I said gently._

_She took me by complete surprise and buried her face in my chest as she wrapped her arms around me. This caused me to fall back onto the bed, pulling her with me to where she was laying on top of me. When I overcame my initial shock I started to comfort her without words by petting her hair gently and rubbing soothing circles on her shoulders. She was shaking with tears, surely making a mess of my jacket but at the time I didn't care. I had a friend in need of solace and I intended to give it to her. _

_"I-I'm s-s-sorry."_

_"It's alright. I'll stay as long as you like." I said, surprising myself; however, I didn't regret my words._

_"Thank y-you."_

_"You're welcome." then we went back to silence as her tears slowly died down. She soon went still and her breathing evened out._

_"She's asleep." Ragnarok said as he appeared. _

_"I take it you want me to leave?"_

_"Yeah, I do." _

_"Well, we've reached a stalemate. She's laying on me and I don't want to wake her up."_

_"She's a heavy sleeper."_

_I knew Chrona better than that. I knew the slightest movement would wake her._

_"You're lying." I said as I closed my eyes, trying to fight a headache._

_"Well, she's out for a while. You're stuck." he said, smirking._

_"That's fine with me." I said, smirking right back._

_"Ugh, whatever." he said as he dissipated away. _

_I had to suppress a laugh to avoid any movement that would wake the pinkette. With the way she had fallen asleep I could see her face. She looked so peaceful. Happy. What I wouldn't give to see that look on her face all day._

_I ended up spending the night because she slept until about three in the morning._

I found myself in front of her door.

_'When did I get here?' _I asked myself. I knocked on the door and when I didn't get an answer I knocked again. And again. And again. And again. Still no answer.

"Chrona?" I said through the door.

"Come in." I heard finally. Her voice was strained and I opened the unlocked door.

What I saw next didn't surprise me. She was kneeling on the ground beside her bed with a shard of glass in one hand and it was pressed to the inside of her other arm. Tears were rolling down her cheeks and she had pressed hard enough to break some skin. This was the sixth time she'd done this in the past three weeks.

"Chrona," I said softly, "Give it to me." Usually, she hands it over, no problem, but today she just looked at me.

"No," she said firmly, "I want to do this."

"No, you don't. Do you remember why I've been coming to see you?"

Something in her eyes changed and she dropped the glass. She had been holding it so tightly that her hand was cut.

"Come here." I said. She did and I took her uninjured hand in mine. I lead her upstairs to the nearest water fountain and ran her bleeding hand under the stream of water.

"I don't know what happened. I tried to stop but I couldn't." she said, bowing her head.

"Are you alright?" I asked, pushing the sleeves of her dress up to examine her arms. She wouldn't let me.

"Yes, I think so."

"Let me see." I said.

"No, really, it's okay." she said, voice shaking.

"Chrona, let me see, please."

She sighed and allowed me to search her arms. I see old scars from when she managed to hurt herself a while ago. I found three new ones.

"How did you do this? I thought I had taken everything sharp from you."

"You did. I found something new and I couldn't stop myself. I-I'm sorry." tears rolled down her cheeks again.

I didn't say anything as we walked back to her room. I picked up all the pieces of broken glass, they looked to be from a mirror, wrapped them in a piece of stray cloth, and put that into my pocket. She just sat on the bed and watched me, crying silently.

"Why didn't Ragnarok stop you?" I asked.

"I-I wouldn't let him," she whimpered, "He's asleep now."

"What made you do it this time?"

Her tears started to fall faster when I asked.

"T-There were s-some k-kids in the hallway. W-When I-I walked past... T-They... They s-started to l-l-laugh a-at me. I d-d-don't know why. I-I never did a-anything to them." she sobbed.

"Who?" I demanded. I was fully prepared for a fight now.

"I d-don't know their n-names. I k-kept m-my h-head down so I didn't s-see their f-faces."

"Chrona, you can't let them get to you."

"I tried."

I didn't say anything. Just like that day three months ago, she launched herself at me, wrapping herself in my arms.

"It hurts, Kid." she cried.

Just those three words were enough to bring tears to my eyes.

"I'm so sorry," I said as I held her closer, trying to protect her from whatever haunted her thoughts, "I'm so sorry."

* * *

**A/N: **Well, there's that... Meh. Kind of a blunt ending but I didn't know what to do with it.

I am working on AB, I promise! It's just... delayed...

Thanks for reading. Review if you so desire.


End file.
